1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers of various types, and more specifically to a can type container having a divider therein for separating the contents of the can or container into two separate volumes. The present compartmented container provides for the separation of the contents of the container into two portions for consuming at different times, or for providing separate compartments for different foods, beverages, or other contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general concept of providing multiple quantities or servings of a food or other substance in a single package, with the package including multiple containers for the multiple quantities, is well known. These various means of providing multiple quantities in a single package range from the concept of the six pack for beverages, to other packaging for multiple containers each individually contained within a single larger package.
More recently, with the widespread use of cans for containing food, beverages, or other substances, the concept of joining two or more cans together in some way, has been developed. Generally, the various means used involves the construction of two separate cans, with their separate ends being joined in some manner, e.g., by a specialized crimp of one of the ends or lids against the other mating end of the other can. In other cases, a second can is placed within an outer can, to separate the contents of the two containers.
The various means of providing separate contents do not actually use a single can or container, but rather provide various means of joining two separate containers together. While such can construction is relatively simple, using existing (if slightly modified) crimping or other can assembly machinery, it requires considerably more material due to the duplication of can sides and ends, additional material required to allow for the crimp, etc.
Accordingly, what is needed is a means of dividing the contents of a single can or container into two separate volumes, rather than securing two (or more) separate cans or containers together to provide the two (or more) separate volumes. The present invention provides a divider, sealed across the interior of the can, for providing a separate volume on each side of the divider. The contents of the can are accessed by conventional means (can opener, pop tab, etc.) from each of the opposite ends of the can. The contents may be two separate servings or quantities of the same food or beverage, providing for consumption at different times, or may be different foods, beverage, or substances, e.g., a cola drink in one portion of the can, and an orange soda in the opposite portion, etc. While the divider may be sealed across the medial portion of the can to provide equal volumes, it will be seen that the divider may be installed closer to one end than to the other, to provide unequal volumes, if so desired. Various means of sealing the divider within the can or container are also provided.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 239,225 issued on Mar. 22, 1881 to Christian Clausen, titled xe2x80x9cPackage For Butter, Lard, andc.xe2x80x9d, describes two paired containers each having separate walls, bottoms, and lids. The two containers are placed face to face, with their two lids in contact with one another, and a retaining band is installed about their adjacent peripheries to hold the two containers together. The retaining band is cut and removed to separate the two containers for use. The Clausen assembly does not comprise a single can with a divider therein, as the two containers of the Clausen patent are separable from one another. The present invention comprises dividing the interior volume of a single can or container, and does not provide for separation of the single, contiguous wall of the container into separate components to form two separate containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 853,497 issued on May 14, 1907 to Edward W. Carnes, titled xe2x80x9cSectional Or Compartment Can,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of cans, with an upper can having a recessed bottom with a threaded circular wall, and a lower can having a raised top with a threaded circular wall for attaching to the bottom of the upper can. Thus, the two cans may be separated by unscrewing one from the other, with each can having a separate bottom, wall, and lid. As was noted above, this requires considerably more material than the present invention, and moreover does not retain the two containers together, as provided by the single can or container of the present invention, with its divider disposed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 861,815 issued on Jul. 30, 1907 to Frank C. Cullen, titled xe2x80x9cCompartment Can,xe2x80x9d describes a can having separable upper and lower portions, as in the other cans of the prior art discussed to this point. However, the Cullen can utilizes only a single common member serving as the floor for the upper can and the top for the lower can. The two cans are removably joined by a bayonet fitting between the two. As noted further above, the present invention differs in that the can structure comprises a single unit, with the divider permanently affixed therein to separate the interior of the single can into two separate volumes. The contents of the present compartmented container are accessed from the opposite ends of the single can, unlike the Cullen compartment can.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,559 issued on May 22, 1951 to George E. Eckman, titled xe2x80x9cCompartment Container Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a specially formed bead for joining two separate cans together at their facing ends. The top end of the lower can is recessed, and the bottom end of the upper can is reduced in diameter to seat within the recessed top of the lower can. The bead of the lower can is seated inwardly to grip the bottom bead of the upper can. As in the prior art discussed above, Eckman describes two separate cans which are mechanically fastened together, unlike the single, unitary can of the present invention with its diametric divider therein. The Eckman assembly also has in effect a double wall between the two cans, comprising the bottom of the upper can and separate top of the lower can, which is relatively wasteful of materials in comparison to the present single divider.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,148 issued on Sep. 15, 1953 to George T. Pfeifer, titled xe2x80x9cCombination Package,xe2x80x9d describes a metal can type container having a separate plastic liner therein. In one embodiment of the Pfeifer patent (FIG. 7), two separate liners are installed in the can, with their adjacent bottom portions defining a central divider in the can. However, this structure is essentially a single outer container, with two inner containers installed therein to define the two separate volumes. The present invention does not provide separate inner liners, but rather utilizes only a divider baffle which extends diametrically across the can or container, thereby providing greater economy of materials than the arrangement of the Pfeiffer patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,194 issued on Dec. 6, 1960 to Thomas F. Brennan et al., titled xe2x80x9cMultiple Container Package,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of cans of different diameters. Brennan et al. provide a retaining device which holds the base of the smaller can within the recessed lid of the larger can. The retaining collar is broken and removed to separate the two cans from one another. As has been noted further above, the present container has only a single wall with single opposite end components, with the interior volume of the container being divided into two separate areas by means of a single divider disposed therein. Brennan et al., as well as other assemblies discussed further above, utilize multiple wall containers, or multiple containers having some form of attachment means therebetween, unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,841 issued on Jan. 18, 1994 to Chine-Min Yu, titled xe2x80x9cDual Container Connecting Ring And The Combination Thereof,xe2x80x9d describes a circumferentially frangible ring which is adhesively secured between the non-opening ends of two separate cans. When the cans are twisted relative to one another, the ring separates about the circumferential weakening means between the outer and inner portions, allowing the two cans to be separated from one another. As in the other devices discussed above, the Yu separable containers are relatively wasteful of materials, requiring to separate adjacent end portions along with the frangible ring. The present invention utilizes only a single can with a divider serving to separate the interior into two separate volumes, with the divider being common to both volumes.
British Patent Publication No. 692,439 published on Jun. 3, 1953 to Burnhouse Animal Products Ltd., titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In Or Relating To Vacuum-Sealed Cans,xe2x80x9d describes the securing of the bases of two cans together, with the openable ends of the two cans being positioned at opposite ends of the assembly. The bases of the two cans are secured together by adhesive or solder. The Burnhouse Animal Products patent publication is particularly directed to stamped aluminum cans, having a continuous base and side wall formed as a unitary component with a separate top secured to the upper edge of the wall by a beaded seam. The present invention comprises a mirror image can, having two identical ends adapted for opening to access the contents of the two separate volumes therein.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 946,802 published on Jan. 15, 1964 to the Metal Box Company, titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In Or Relating To Portable Containers,xe2x80x9d describes a smaller diameter can seating in the recessed upper end of a larger diameter can. The two cans are removably connected by projections in the lid of the bottom can, which engage the seam of the adjacent end of the opposite can. The result is somewhat similar to the assembly of the Cullen ""815 U.S. Patent, discussed further above. The Metal Box assembly provides two separate cans, unlike the present single can having a divider sealed internally across the diameter of the can to provide two separate volumes in a single can.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a compartmented container, comprising a can or the like having a single wall and opposite openable ends. A divider is installed diametrically across the walls of the can and sealed thereacross, thereby defining two separate volumes within the single can, with the two volumes sharing the divider wall in common. The divider wall is preferably formed of a single rigid sheet of material, such as aluminum, tinned steel, etc., as appropriate for the type and grade of can or container with which it is assembled. The divider may be provided with reinforcing ribs or other reinforcing means to provide added stiffness in a relatively thin sheet of material, if desired, in order to resist the relative difference in pressure between the two volumes in a carbonated drink can when one of the volumes has been opened. The side wall of the can may be beaded in order to hold the divider in place therein, with conventional sealing means used to seal the opposite volumes from one another. The divider may be installed medially within the can, or may be installed closer to one end than the other to provide unequal volumes, if so desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved compartmented container, with the container having a single wall and opposite openable ends, with a divider sealingly secured diametrically across the interior of the container to divide the container into two interior volumes and with each of the volumes sharing the divider as a common wall therebetween.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved compartmented container, in which the divider comprises a rigid metal component.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved compartmented container, with the divider including stiffening means thereacross to resist differential pressures between the two volumes of the container.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved compartmented container, with the single wall of the container being circumferentially rolled or beaded to each side of the divider for mechanically securing the divider in place.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved compartmented container, with the divider being positionable medially within the container to divide the container into two essentially equal volumes, or positionable closer to one end of the container than the other to divide the container into unequal volumes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a compartmented container assembly adaptable to containers of various shapes.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings.